Robotech TC
Robotech TC Robotech TC is a total conversion for Duke Nukem 3D (compatible with the original Duke Nukem 3D and Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition). Two versions of the mod were released. The version made for the regular version of Duke Nukem 3D was released on November 18th, 1997, while the Atomic Edition version was released on February 7th, 1998. Robotech TC features new graphics such as new sprites for the enemies and the player's character, new levels, sound effects, music, weapons, a new boss, and a new ending. The original version of Robotech TC is not compatible with EDuke32; the Atomic Edition version of Robotech TC is compatible with EDuke32. To play Robotech TC with a source port, such as EDuke32, do the following steps: 1. Unzip the original version mod's folder (rtechtc.zip). Install the mod (this must be done in MS-DOS or a DOS compatible program such as DOSBox) by placing the mod's unzipped folder into your regular (non-''Atomic Edition'') Duke Nukem 3D directory (directory = folder) and running the robotech.bat file. This will put all of the mod's files into the rtechtc folder located in your Duke Nukem 3D directory. 2. After the mod installs, go to your Duke Nukem 3D directory and copy and paste the rtechtc folder (the one inside of your Duke Nukem 3D directory with all of the files installed) into your EDuke32 folder (make sure the files necessary to run Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition with EDuke32 are in your EDuke32 folder). 3. Right click on the RTECH.BAT file, then choose edit. You will see the following text appear in the file: DUKE3D /XROBGAME.CON Edit the text so it displays the following: eduke32.exe /GDUKE3D.GRP /XROBGAME.CON This will allow it to access EDuke32.exe. Save the modified RTECH.BAT file after editing it. 4. Unzip the Atomic Edition version mod's folder (robtcat.zip). There are four files inside of this folder: * Regents.mid * ROBDEFS.CON * Robgame.con * Robuser.con 5. Go to the rtechtc folder in your EDuke32 folder. Delete the following files from the original version of Robotech TC: * ROBDEFS.CON * ROBGAME.CON * ROBUSER.CON After deleting those three files, copy and paste the four files from the Atomic Edition version of Robotech TC (robtcat) into the rtechtc folder as replacements for the original version's CON files and to add in the Regents MIDI file. 6. Copy and paste the following files from the rtechtc folder (the one in your EDuke32 folder) into your EDuke32 folder: * RTECH.BAT * ROBDEFS.CON * Robgame.con * Robuser.con 7. Run RTECH.BAT from inside your EDuke32 folder with the custom game content directory settings on the "rtechtc" option. Development According to the ROBOTECH.txt file, Robotech TC took nine months to finish development. Weapons * Mighty Foot (uses a new sprite) * Head Lazers (uses a new sprite, replacement for Pistol) * Zentreadi Blast Rifle (uses a modified sprite, replacement for Shotgun) * GU-11 (uses a new sprite, replacement for Chaingun Cannon) * Reflex Multi-Warhead (uses a new sprite, replacement for RPG) * Zentreadi Detonation Device (uses a modified sprite, replacement for Pipe Bomb) * Armored Veritech (replacement for Devastator) * Zemtradi Wall Detonator (replacement for Laser Tripbomb) (The Shrinker, Microwave Expander, and Freezethrower are not usable in Robotech TC.) Episodes & Difficulty Levels Episode 1: Robotech T.C. * Fold to Pluto * Battle for Macross * Daedalus Manuever * Khyron Must Die! * Can You Survive? (secret, accessible from Battle for Macross) * RTC52.map (accessible in the "user map" section) Episode 2: Mecha Match (This episode contains no new levels.) Episode 3: Squadrons Only (This episode contains no new levels.) Episode 4: Addon Levels (This episode contains no new levels.) Difficulty Levels * Ben Dixon * Rick Hunter * Roy Fokker * Max Sterling Credits Head of Project: Britt Bottoms Co-Manager: ERick Sorrels Level Design: Britt Bottoms Co-Level Designer: Steven Croft Head of Art: ERick Sorrells Install Program: Neoculture 3D Modelers: James Holt (Veritech Fighter, Officer's Battlepod), Scott "Maverick" Monroe (Zentreadi Soldier), Chris "PogitalonX" Lott (Battlepod, Fighterpod), Brodie "Viper" Goodrich (Female power armor) MIDI Composers: Doug Ruffus (Regent's theme, Invid theme remix, Battlestations remix), Joshua Awtry (Opening and closing theme, Rick Hunter's theme) Sound Effects: Neil "TopGun" Web Design: Kirk Wallen One player beta tester: Kirk Wallen Multiplayer beta testers: John Boris (STEVE!), Jeff Reece Special Thanks: Apogee/3D Realms, Gametek, Doug Lanford Credits information source: ROBOTECH.txt file included with the original version of Robotech TC.